


Scarlet Scatter

by NyxSolei



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: A.I.M., F/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Natasha have tried, and done it well for two and a half years. But their small family is in danger now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlet Scatter

"Take Kate, I'll come right away." He shouted, blocking the door with his body.  
They both knew it will happen one time or another, but they both wanted to believe that it will happen when Kate would be old enough to hide with Natasha in NY. Sadly, neither of them had the time to dwell over such thoughts.   
If Hydra, or SHIELD found them, or even located Kate they're done for.   
But this wasn't his plan.   
He looked at Natasha, taking the tiny toddler in her hands and calming her down. Then, she gave him a nod which he returned, watching the two escaping through the secret passage. After he made sure they are safe, he turned to the door, punching it over the armed agents,"Who sent you?" He roared at them, stepping over the door to keep them beneath him.  
"I said, who-sent-you?" He stomped, hearing their yelps from the pain.

"Екатерина, мама просит тебя быть тихая." Natasha whispered to the baby, cuddling with it against the wall,"Твой отец-твой глупый отец разбирается с плохими." She said, glancing over to the door, making sure its locked.   
This situation between them wasn't optional for raising a child and having a family and yet- here she is, holding their daughter, praying that no one will come in or even worse, that this child won't have a father. Loosing James wasn't an option, not after the two years and a half that they lived peacefully, without even SHIELD getting on their back. But somewhere deep down, she knew that it would happen- that they would be on a fleet again, which is why she had already some arrangements back in the state.

"I don't know anything anymore!" One of the soldiers cried out last words before the metal head punched through his skull, spilling blood on the staircase. No one will mess with his family he tried so hard to keep.   
It was the only thing that gave him hope, after what he has done while being in Hydra's possession, he needed something to rely on that he can go back to normal life with the ones he loves. And on this matter, he will never let anyone touch the ones he holds so dearly. He turned away from the corpses, going to the secret safe room,"Здесь мы закончили." He said to her, offering his hand as she went down the ladder with the sleeping child.  
"Назад в Америку?" She asked, packing some important things for the way.  
"да, звоните Бартон, скажите ему, что мы остаемся у него." He said, clearing the blood from his metal arm.  
"Уже сделано, кто они?"  
"A.I.M" He said as he took the little one in his hands, headed down to the car with Natasha.  
There's no place safe for them anymore.


	2. Hawkdude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets into trouble too.

"Remember that night when we watched Grease?" She asked, leaning against the window.  
"What about it?" He raised an eyebrow, driving as quickly as he could.  
Smile spread on her lips,"You danced like an idiot with Kate, I'd like to see that again."  
He rolled his eyes,"Whatever you want, as soon as we get into somewhere safe."   
He kept driving swiftly until they got to Clint's building.   
It looked well... One level above homeless. And he knew very well that on the inside, it's the same, like Clint's attitude. He wasn't sure whether it's a good idea to leave his daughter-- his only daughter here.   
Sadly, there was no other choice right now and Natasha seemed to trust him.

"Hey! Tasha!" Clint gestured her to come in as soon as he saw her,"Barnes." He saluted happily,"And.. Eka- Ekatkttk-- Ekatkatka---"  
"Ekaterina, moron." James sighed. This is the guy his daughter and wife have to stay with while he works on the A.I.M. problem? This is ridiculous.   
"Right." Clint smiled, "So for how long you guys will be staying?"" He asked, placing bags where ever he could.  
James Barnes had an unexplained dislike for Clint, maybe because he was so different from him and from the way he worked and yet- Natasha had full faith in him.  
"Untill we get more information about A.I.M., Kate stays here." Natasha said, putting the child on the dusty sofa,"I see that you have taken very good care of yourself since Bishop left." She laughed, "Both of us will be back in the evening, don't do anything stupid."  
Bucky glared at Clint, giving him the most serious look,"You better do what she says." He clenched teeth. He didn't like being here, or him.  
"Don't die." Clint gave Natasha a hug, and another small salute to Bucky.

Clint, you have a two year old in your house. How hard can it be babysitting a baby?

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:00 am and I'm tired but I have ideas and inspiration!


End file.
